the vampires of Jerusalem's lot part four
by Snow Rodriquez
Summary: Alex brings back Kurt Barlow


The vampires of Jerusalem's Lot: the Final chapter.

Carrie shut her eyes. She did not particularly care for being a vampire, she didn't like the fact that religious objects that she once loved could be fatal to her. She knew that her mother would call her an abomination, but, hey, she had before. She turned to Annie. "where are we going?" she asked. Annie turned to the young girl, and smiled maternally. " I don't know. Skye just Called Alex, and he told us to follow him, and sort of just disappeared.. Right Jack?" she turned to Jack, who was shaking whilst muttering "take… Medicine… Danny… Pup…" Annie shook her head at Carrie. "he's shook up about what happened at the overlook hotel. Alex took his soul out of hell, in exchange for what was left of his stability. Now, one minute, he's perfectly lucid, and the next…" she gestured to him. "its really oogie, watching him suffer like that! Makes me feel like a real Dirty Birdie! Poor, poor thing!" and with that, she pulled a shotgun out, and shot the "poor, poor thing" through the head. "he's with Christ now." she said, dolefully. Carrie nodded. Suddenly, a smell of brimstone was in the air. Annie gasped, as Alex appeared out of thin air. He was (or, appeared to be) 13, but always had this horrible, sadistic smile on his face. He looked at Jack's body, and grinned wider. "good work, Annie! Always hated him, he was so…" he waved around for inspiration. "inconsistent?" interjected Carrie. Alex smiled at Carrie. "yeah, inconsistent! Thanks doll!" normally, that kind of remark would have annoyed Carrie, but since she was lieged to Alex, and he brought her out of hell and could easily send her back, she smiled gratefully. "thank you, my lord!" She said. He nodded at Carrie. "anyways, we need to go to Skye's house. Because we need to bring back the one force of Darkness this town needs! You see, Barlow made a deal with me, eternal life for allergy of sunlight and religious objects. However, he was killed by one Benjamin Mears after getting a bit greedy. However, my agent, Skye, has a way we can bring him back. The ritual Carden. He has a young lady for the ritual, which was first used by one Amaia Carden of Alumit, London, to bring back her father, Hiram. But, I digress. Mint Julep, anyone?" he pulled a mint julep out of midair, and started to drink it.

Five hours Later…

Alex, Annie and Carrie arrived at Skye's house. "hello, Skye! Remember, their vampires, they have to be invited in!" he shouted through the letterbox. It opened, and Skye's hand pushed two invitations through, addressed to Carrie and Annie. Alex opened the door, to see Skye standing there, badly scratched up. "damn, Skye! What happened to you?" Alex asked in surprise. Skye grunted in reply, and gestured into the house. They went up to the bedroom, where Lori was tied to the bed. Alex grinned. "perfect!" and reached into his bag, pulling out a crucifix, a stake and a bottle of holy water. Lori kicked the crucifix, sending it flying into Skye's Face. He screamed, and slowly sank to the ground. He pulled the crucifix away, revealing the skin that had touched it to be bubbling and burning. He slowly disappeared. Alex shook his head, and tutted. "poor, poor Skye!" he pulled on heavy gloves, picked up the stake, and burned it in Lori's face. "the stake which killed Barlow!" he announced, letting the ashes fall on Lori. They burned her. He picked up the Cross. "the Cross that was used against Barlow!" he again burnt it, again letting the ashes fall on her. He grabbed the bottle of holy water. "the holy water which defended the shop from Barlow!" he poured the contents onto the ashes, causing Lori unbelievable pain. Alex took off his gloves, and pulled out a glass knife. He sliced the portion of skin which the ashes had landed on clean off, and burnt that. "Annie? Carrie?" he gestured towards Lori, and the two women fell on her, ravenously, tearing skin, bone and insides apart with their teeth. He smiled, and watched, as Barlow raised from the ashes. " it is complete! Watch him rise! Watch him rise!" Barlow smiled, as His and Alex's Brains plotted, plotted, plotted…

The end… or is it?


End file.
